A Pinch Of Spice
by Gravity Flies
Summary: It's been six long years since Dipper lost the memories. The hole in his heart had been patched, but it was still there. Little does anyone know, on their eighteenth birthday, a certain demon will make an appearance... As will their memories. WILL EXPLAIN A LOT FROM THE FIRST PART MORE POETRY THAN EVER AND FOR A LOW PRICE OF 0 I'LL THROW IN SOME ANGST
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Now, before you ask...**

**THIS IS PART TWO OF A SERIES!**

**PLEASE read "A Pinch Of Sugar" if you haven't already, then come back here!**

**Anyway, this is a shorter chapter because it's kinda just an intro.**

**So no fluff of mysterious stuff, just a little info needed for the story!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**-Fly**

* * *

><p>The summer was gone before they could discover any more.<p>

The sun slipped through their fingers, and the leaves were already dying.

Twins Mabel and Dipper Pines had lived there all summer, and they had to be dragged into the bus. Their leaving date had haunted them, both still in search of something.

Dipper still didn't know who the author of the journals was, and their missing memories were never revovered.

Mabel, on the other hand, was devastated she was still single. Her desperate attempts to get a date had led her to a 'blind dating' obsession, and those never ended well.

Too often they had encountered creatures in disguise.

Dipper flipped through his journal, cringing as the bus ran over a particularly high speed bump. He bounced off the seat, which annoyed him greatly. As usual, his sister was trying to stay positive.

"Whee! Whee! Again!" She laughed, holding Waddles to her chest.

Waddles was their pig. Mabel had won him in a fair booth, and she treated him more like a person than a pet. Don't believe me? Their matching sweaters and their strangely similar diets should be enough evidence.

"Mabel, would you stop that?" He groaned, nose still buried in the journal. "I'm trying to decode a cipher, here-" They both shuddered at the word. "Ack, sorry."

Bill Cipher had been a nuisance, constantly popping up at the least opportune time. Examples include bathroom breaks, talking to Wendy, (or, in Mabel's case, any guy she didn't already know) and cleaning the shack. They were trying to forget he ever existed, because both knew if they forgot, it'd be hard for him to see them again.

He was pretty limited to the mindscape... Unless he possessed you. Four tiny scars on Dipper's arm was a small reminder he tried desperately to ignore. Forks could be more dangerous than knives when it came to a demonic dorito.

By the time they returned home, Mabel was fast asleep. Dipper tried desperately to stay awake, shaking his sister and getting up. His back ached like crazy.

The twins exited the bus, journal, pig and suitcases in hand. They were nervous, and a little sad- The postcard they'd received earlier that summer was now running through their minds. Despite their emotional state, they knew they had to get home.

When they knocked on the door, an old lady answered. Not just any old lady, but their _babysitter, _ .

"Oh, hello there dears!" She ushered them inside, laughing at their surprise. "Oh no, you weren't gone _that _long! I'm not your mother, I'm !" She helped them unpack, neither of them saying a word.

"Why are you here?" Mabel was the first to speak up. "Why didn't Mom and Dad welcome us, and how come they're not home?" Tears lined her already tired eyes.

opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it.

"They're still on vacation, aren't they." Dipper muttered. "Go figure. We should've known better- They send us _one _postcard, and we expect a single hug? Too much to ask for." A hint of sarcasm punctuated his tone.

Mabel supressed a smile. "Yeah. I mean, look at us. Forced off to summer camp, fed 'food', if you can call it that, and all of this with a smile on our face? Wow, I'm surprised they haven't disowned us." Her sarcasm was not suddle whatsoever.

shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, come on now! They'll be back in a month!" Her cheerful comment had the opposite effect on them.

"Oh, _only _a month?" Dipper said, sighing in mock relief. "Oh boy, only another thirty days until we can see our 'loving' parents again, hmm Mabel?" His face was hot with anger.

"Oh yeah, just another seven hundred twenty hours!" She said, furious. "EASY." She spat, exiting the room with her brother.

left after a month, saying their parents would return in a few hours.

Well, hours became days.

Days became weeks.

became a parent.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Years passed, and each summer they returned to Gravity Falls.

Mabel found a 'dream boy' every summer- and lost him after she left. He'd send her a break up text, or she'd find out he was just another bunch of gnomes.

Dipper was stuck. He'd never been so stuck, but there were no more clues.

And so, their time was consumed by their endless tasks.

Their first year had been most exciting.

At the age of thirteen, however... Not so much.

Fourteen got better, if only slightly.

Fifteen? Too many awkward games at parties. Surviving Wendy's eighteenth birthday took a lot of bravery- The closet was worse than the multibear cave. He'd never forget the day he was forced to kiss Thompson.

_Ew._

Sixteen was a blast- only considering the fact there were sixteen. No mysteries, but a lot of cute boys for Mabel.

Seventeen was the worst year yet. Their lack of internet was now painful, and all they wanted to do those days was go on their phones and/or computers.

Eighteen. Well, almost. Their birthday was in June- and they usually celebrated before they went to Gravity Falls. Not this year, though.

Mabel wanted party with Grenda and Candy- And Pacifica and Wendy and Nate and Thompson and Lee and Tambry and Robbie and- Let me stop there. Let's just say the shack would be packed.

Eighteen. Wow.

_Six years._

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Bill was ecstatic. He'd been charging his human body- last time, he cut it too close. He was a day away from it crumbling away.

_"Show time" _He announced, possessing the vessel. _"Whoa, w-YEAH! THAT'S BETTER!" _His excitement was obvious, the feeling of his own human body overwhelming him. With a snap of his fingers, he was back in his old house from six years ago. Any memories of the old 'manager' (who was really just a ghost the demon had hired to work there) were now replaced with him- As if nothing had ever happened.

A bus rolled down the sunny street. Despite his one eye, his vision was sharp enough to catch the identical faces of the Pines twins in the window. A genuine smile played across his lips. Not a monstrous, manipulative one, or an evil, cruel one- Just pure happiness at the thought of seeing Pine Tree again.

Mixed with some... Questionable ideas for what they could do.

_"Welcome back to Gravity Falls." _He sang, opening up shop.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll be happy to know I'm going to update this twice more before Monday rolls around again- Probably tomorrow, and one of the weekend days.<strong>

**Hopefully you'll like this part! :D**

**Huge thanks to all you guys, whether you're new to this fic or you've come from the first part!**

**See you all soon. ;)**

**-Fly**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Hey guys!**

**I had two parties to go to yesterday, and one went on longer than expected.**

**Bottom line, here I am today with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow!**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**-Fly**

* * *

><p>It was the day before their birthday. Mabel had decorated a giant room in the shack just as Stan had years ago. The lights were low, and a disco ball was hung from a chandelier. Music was set up at Soos' old DJ booth, and a couch had been pushed up against the far wall.<p>

"Mabel, this was a horrible idea." Dipper said, horrified. The stereo system was already loud, and adding on her own speakers seemed like a bad idea. She hadn't listened, of course. "I'm going to be deaf by the end of the night!"

His sister waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, nah. Relax, bro bro! This is our _eighteenth _birthday! Live a little!" She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a remote. Dipper's hands flew to his ears as 'Don't Start Unbelieving' played. The floor shook, and a bowl of chips fell to the ground.

Mabel paused the music, sheepishly blushing. "Okay, maybe I'll turn it down a _little_."

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Good night, Mabel."

"Good night, Dipper."

_There he was. Golden rays of sunlight reflected off his one eye. His hair was neat, and a tall top hat balanced on top. A bowtie had been hastily tied on, contrasting with the yellow overcoat and white shirt. His pinstriped pants were free of wrinkles, and his shoes were nicely shined._

_Where had he seen this man? Why did he seem so familiar? The figure smiled._

_"Wake up and you shall see!"_

_So he did._

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Dipper woke with a start. He'd been having weird dreams since their arrival in Gravity Falls- each one featuring a man with golden hair, fancy clothing and one eye. He'd smirk at him before disappearing, leaving him alone in inky blackness.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His sister pounced on him, any sleepiness draining from him. She giggled in anticipation, getting off him and dancing in a circle. "YES YES YES YES!"

Dipper smiled weakly. She may be an adult now- But she was still Mabel. "Right." He said, earning an unreadable look from his sister. "Kidding, kidding. Happy birthday, sis."

Out of nowhere, Mabel fainted.

Before her brother could even react, he followed suit.

_"Trees that fall show their rings-_

_Years that pass..._

_Or other things?"_

When they awoke, their minds were scrambled.

"Oh my god." Mabel was clutching her head, obviously in pain. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

The boy beside her cringed in sync with her, immense waves of pain crashing in their head.

And then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

Mabel stood up. "What happened?" Her calm voice shook with fear. "Who's he?" She reached out a hand, but nobody was there.

Dipper shook his head. "No, no, Mabel. No one's there. Sit back down." She refused.

"Dipper, who's that blonde guy?" She massaged her forehead as if trying to summon any more memories. "He had... Oh! He had... Uh..."

"He wore a tux. A yellow tux." Dipper finished for her, smiling. "Mabel! Mabel, we remember!"

In a flash, they were running to go tell Stan.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Oh, 'The show must go on!' Yeah, yeah." Dipper muttered in frustration. " Hmph. 'As if we'd actually put off our party!' Oh, never!" He kicked the wall. "Damn it, Mabel. Why can't she see this is far more important than a stupid birthday bash?"

Mabel was chatting with Soos at the DJ booth. The first guests were minutes away, and Mabel had been preparing for it for the past hour.

Stan had regained _his_ memories too, and left to go for a drive. He needed time to think, and the party would tune out anything important. He didn't let Dipper come. (nor did Mabel- "It's _our _party, Dip!")

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Mabel screamed, sprinting for the door. Grenda and Candy stood in the doorway. they were dressed neon-colored dresses, chips and chocolate in hand. "Guys! Oh my gosh, hi!" They immediately erupted into conversation.

"I'm going to college!" Candy screamed, and Grenda crossed her arms.

"Pfft, I have a boyfriend. Mabel, which is better? _Hot guys_ or nerdy stuff?" Her voice was still low, but it was more even now.

"Girls, girls, that's great! But 'cha wanna know the BEST thing that's happened to us?" Mabel snapped, and confetti sprung from a canon in the corner. "WE GET TO PARTY TOGETHER!"

Dipper laughed quietly from his spot on the stairs. If he went deaf that night, at least the last thing he'd hear would be his sister's cries of excitement.

Guests arrived in groups.

Wendy came with Lee, Nate and Thompson- Tambry came soon after with Robbie.

Pacifica and her friends arrived just after they had, as their feud with Mabel had dissipated long ago.

A few other girls poured in, along with Grenda's boyfriend.

Melody- who had flown all the way to Oregon- was the last to arrive. She was with Soos at the DJ booth before anyone could even welcome her.

That was it...

...Or so they thought. A crowd of strangers also poured in, but Mabel didn't care. "MORE PEOPLE TO BEFRIEND, AM I RIGHT DIP?!" She yelled to her brother, but he could barely hear her over the noise.

He decided he'd watch from the top of the stairs, away from the dancing. It didn't help with the noise, but it was as close to leaving as Mabel would allow.

He lost himself to the music when Abba came on- silently bopping his head to the beat. He prayed no one was watching as he swayed his hips slightly, a grin crawling onto his bored expression.

Out of the blue, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "OHMYGOD" HE swirled around, face flushed with embarrassment. "WHO ARE YOU?"

A tall, slender man stood behind him, gloved hand still resting on his shoulder. He wore a familiar yellow tux, a snow white shirt underneath. Coal black pants completed the formal look, and shoes dark as midnight tapped to the music.

His smile showed shiny white teeth, and every part of him screamed to run. "Hey there, kiddo!" He laughed wonderfully, his one visible eye squinted shut. Dipper took the time to examine him further, noting his black top hat and bowtie. His hair was blonde, his skin tanned. When the eye opened, it was a dark grey. "You know, it's not polite to stare."

Dipper shook his head shyly. "Oh, no I wasn't- Uh, sorry..." The man trapped the boy against the balcony fence and himself, using his gloved hands to pin down the other's.

"Wow, six years and you never did change... Much." Dipper's eyes widened, questions building up inside of him. "I mean... Wow. You look-"

"What do you know about what happened six years ago?" Looking at the man again, he seemed to fit the description of the figure in his dreams. "And let me go!" The man sighed, pulling the boy's wrists towards him. Dipper blushed as he was jolted forward, but refused to give in. "Let me go or I'll call the fucking police."

"Do you not remember what _happened _six years ago?" He finally let go of Dipper's trembling wrists, but wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist before he could escape.

"N-No-Wait, What-Wha-" The boy stuttered, squirming uncomfortably. "What're y-you... AUGH!" He was pulled away from the railing and down the stairs, the man's shit-eating grin teasing him all the way.

"Let me jog your memory." He insisted, and Dipper found himself dancing. It was forced, of course- When someone's hands are locked around your waist, and they're dancing, it's impossible not to. He tripped over his own feet, his hands shooting to his captor's shoulders to stay upright.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to." Dipper muttered, but any complaints were drowned out by the volume of the music. As the dancing went on, he started to remember, if only just pieces of the puzzle that was his memory.

_Fancy store_

_Creature attack_

_Sleeping peacefully_

_Unorthodox marks_

_Insane choices_

_Shared Dreams_

_Eyes and Fireworks_

_False normality_

_Worrying family_

_Possessiveness and-_

Dipper bit his lip. What was he thinking six years ago? He was just a kid, and... He forced himself to look up at the man, who just smiled teasingly. "Is there a problem, Pine Tree?" His eyes darted elsewhere again, feeling his face go pink.

_Affection_

_Fear_

_Sleep_

_Curiosity_

_And-_

"Son of a bitch."

_Loss_

His heart was now hammering in his chest, and he was worried he might throw it up. "Why the fuck did you do that?" His harsh words did nothing to his partner, and their dance finished.

"Because I had business to attend to- Things even I couldn't control... I didn't want to leave you like that, so-" The man's rushed explanation was cut off by a hasty kiss, but before he could return it the lips were gone again.

Dipper was still furious. "You could've told me you'd be back, you could've-"

"No, you couldn't remember. If you did, you'd be dead." He noticed the confused expression on the other's face, and groaned loudly. "Dipper, all those times we faced off in the past years? If you had remembered, I would've won. You wouldn't find the courage to beat me, and I'd have to live eternally with the guilt of killing my favourite little Pine Tree." He released the boy, a blank expression on his face.

And in front of his very eyes, the demon of a man vanished.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Bill?"

Mabel, along with half of the guests, had passed out on the dance floor. Dipper was alone in their room.

"Liam?" He tried, but the room was still. "Damn it, what the hell is your name?" He could sense the demon's eye on him, watching him. "I know you're listening, you overgrown Dorito."

"Billy?" Nothing.

"Willy?" Still nothing.

"William?" Memories sparked inside of him.

"Will. Right, it's Will." A bright light appeared out of nowhere, wind whipping his messy hair around. He squinted his eyes shut, and the room went silent again. He peeked through squinting eyelids, praying he wouldn't go blind. His heart leaped at what he saw- Will was back, leaning on his cane.

"You called, honey?"

Dipper scowled, but remained calm. "We never finished our conversation, you know."

Will rolled his eye. "Oh, you mean that 'conversation' where you stuttered a bunch, I tried to apologize, and you did a little _something_ that proves you aren't actually angry?" A smug grin forced Dipper to back down. "Oh yeah. You'll never escape that, nor will you run from any old memories. They're all back to haunt you, as am I."

The boy was speechless. He'd only just remembered what had happened, and Will was acting as if he'd never left. He grunted in frustration, but figured it wouldn't do him any good to start a fight. "Can you sleep over?" It came out of nowhere, but he desperately needed comfort.

Of course, the man gladly accepted. Six long years without any positive attention from his Pine Tree had been lonely, to say the least. "To finish my thought from earlier, you look good." he admitted, twirling his cane in his palm. "You're still _Dipper,_ but..." The boy's face flushed, and Will stopped himself. "Ah, let's continue this conversation in the morning, hmm? Humans needing their... _sleep_... and all..."

"Yeah." Dipper nodded, climbing into bed. He'd gotten a new one last year- his feet used to be right at the edge, but now it could fit not one but _two_ people just fine.

And that was a proven fact.

A velvet glove grazed across the boy's forehead, but it was pushed away. "No, Will. We aren't sharing another dream. At least... not tonight." He rolled over to face the wall. "I need time to think."

Will groaned in dismay, but obliged. "Fine. Tomorrow, is an _us _night, you hear?"

"You got it."

"Good. Need some help?"

Before Dipper could object, he was pushed into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not that long! I hit my 2000-word goal, but this chapter deserved to be longer.<strong>

***holds back promises i can't keep***

***GIVES UP***

**I'll try and do a 2500-3000 word chapter next time!**

**See you guys then. 3**

**-Fly**


	3. Chapter 3: A Lot To Catch Up On

**Hey fellow fallers!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Now that it's FINALLY the weekend, I'll be getting back into regular updates.**

**ALSO**

**If you haven't already, do you think you could possibly go check out my drabbles fic?**

**The link's here, so don't lame out on me!**

**Archive Of Our Own- /works/2733407/chapters/6124490**

**Fanfiction- s/10875455/1/A-Bunch-Of-Billdip-Drabbles**

**Thanks so much! /)^u^(\**

**-Fly ;D**

* * *

><p>He awoke with Will sleeping on him, snoring loudly. "Get the fuck up, you faker."<p>

The demon grinned mischievously, his eye fluttering open. "Good morning to you too, Pine Tree."

Mabel ran inside, hair full of sparkles and knotted like a rope. "DIPPER! DIP-" She stopped in her tracks, face red as a cherry. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked, looking away. "I didn't know you were doing another one-night stand!" She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_"Another?" _Will growled, clenching his fists in anger. "Who... When..." he'd been watching the boy, but he needed to attend to other matters every so often- What the hell had he done in the few times he'd turned his head?

Dipper's face was red as his sister's had been, and he hid under his messy brown hair. "Once. God damn it, _once_. Mabel insisted I needed someone to fix my depression, but the fact the relationship was just for one night, and purely sexual..." He grunted in frustration. "I couldn't take it. Never did another one of those after that- She wasn't even that nice, or pretty. Mabel hadn't exactly picked my dream girl or anything."

Bill's anger didn't falter. "Of course she didn't. There's only _one _girl of your dreams, and she's ME!"

"Bill, you're a guy." Dipper deadpanned, gesturing at the demon.

"Eh, I have no set gender. I think of myself as a guy, but either one's good with me." He shrugged in response, fury finally fading away.

They went silent.

"Nobody's allowed to do that, Dip." He said finally. "Nobody."

Dipper grinned teasingly. "Are you a 'body'?"

Will licked his lips. "Mmm, I'll have to _sleep_ on that one." He tapped the mortal on the forehead.

He couldn't help but laugh along.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Breakfast was disgusting. Their cheap stove had never been replaced in all the years that passed, making even Will's cooking taste like dog food.

Dipper explained everything to Mabel- Her morning was one hell of a ride. It was as if she'd read the ending of a book, than the whole thing. First she walked in on them being all lovey-dovey, and then she learned he was a demon, Bill Cipher to be exact, both the cause and missing piece of their lost memories. After her brother finished, however, it seemed to make just enough sense to gain her trust.

"Okay, okay. I'll believe you guys, and I'll trust Bill. Just... Let me go think. You guys should think of a lie to tell Stan, unless you want to be kicked out." She walked back upstairs, deep in thought.

"You never told her I was Bill before, by the way." The man mused, eating his burnt pancakes with a frown. "She was completely convinced I was just 'William'." Dipper stared at him in shock. "Just thought you should know, in case she seems a little more nervous than usual."

Dipper sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "Well, I guess she had to find out at some point." He reasoned, and the demon nodded in agreement.

"We should probably keep it a secret from ol' gramps for a bit longer, hmm? At least, y'know, me being me. I'm not sure if I'd be able to pretend we're not us!" The man laughed at his own rambling. "To put it less vaguely, I'm _just _William,_ just_ your boyfriend. We wouldn't want him to kick us out, now would we?" He stated, referencing Mabel's warning.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Okay." Dipper agreed, chocking on a particularly disgusting bite of pancake.

"Fuck it. Let's go to Greasy's." Will announced, grabbing hold of his partner's hand.

Mabel being Mabel, she ran down with a scream of 'I SENSE EXCITEMENT AND EDIBLE FOOD!'

"Let's all go to Greasy's, then." The demon corrected himself, groaning.

"Pfft, you can't keep Dip all to yourself!" She whined, a sly grin creeping onto her face. "I know you _pine_ for him so, but you shouldn't be so _possesive_!"

Will busted a gut laughing. "I think I like you. Keep up the puns, and I might even buy you dessert!"

Dipper smiled to himself as Mabel ran out of the room to get her 'Pun Fun Book'. "Pie is dessert, Will."

"As well as breakfast, lunch and dinner!" The demon listed, enjoying their small talk. When Mabel finally returned, they left immediately. Everyone was desperate for food, be it pie, breakfast or even burnt pancakes.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"The usual!" Will chirped, and Lazy Susan nodded.

"And what'll it be for you cuties?" Even after their memories had been altered, they found themselves attending the diner daily anyway. Because of this, they'd developed a friendship with the lady- And they graciously showed off, each twin asking for their own usual.

"And we didn't need to change any memories to do that." Dipper whispered as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Oh, shut up. I couldn't show my face in this town for six years! You guys totally had a head start, and I needed a little boost on the friendship ladder. He leaned in closer to the two, smirking. "She _still_ has the hots for that uncle of yours, too! Crazy how some things never change, huh?"

The waitress herself returned soon after, three plates balanced in one hand. Her balanced had improved over the years, as various broken plates and spilt drinks had implied long ago.

Will, of course, had ordered apple pie with a side of fries. He'd developed a liking for them ever since he'd first seen them, which was surprisingly only a few years ago. They were ruffled and curly, zig-zagged and straight. All the different shapes of fries all tossed into one pile- It was so random and had no effect on taste, but it was so random it made him crack up!

Dipper, who's mind was tampered with more than his tongue, still ordered pie frequently. She'd always surprise him when it came to fillings- This time, it was full of mixed berries. He substituted his fries for a milkshake, something his younger self had always enjoyed.

As Will had said before, it was funny how some things never change.

Mabel was in love with the pancakes there, and that was that. A stack of six pancakes, no more and definitely no less. She would spread jam across them before using up half of the syrup at their table, and if it ran out she'd steal the vial from an empty table. _Classic Mabel._

They raced to see who could finish first, and Mabel won. She held her stomach, complaining loudly. She was eager to get home, and she swore under her breath every time they told her off.

"Look, I get you guys are having fun with your pie and all that, but I need to lay down." She placed her hand to her forehead, striking a pose."I'm _ill_." She started, mocking a damsel in distress. "After all, when you guys get home you can kiss and do all that fun stuff."

Will just smiled. "Alright, Pine Tree- Come over here. Your sister needs her space to rest." Dipper smiled back at him, slipping off Mabel's side of the booth and onto Will's. "See? Now we can make out and you can sleep, okay princess?" The demon teased, but the girl just giggled and laid down.

"Yeah, fine. I'd recommend using that mouth for eating, though, because in five minutes I'll be dragging you guys out." She cuddled up against the cold seat, hiding her head in her sweater for warmth.

Will grinned widely at her brother. "Mmm, fine. You rest, Shooting Star." Dipper bit his lip, and continued to eat his pie. "So you wanna kiss or what?"

The boy's eyes widened, and he chocked on a piece of his meal. "Wh-WHAT? Will, this is..." He lowered his head along with his voice. "We're in public."

"Yeah, well, the quicker everyone knows you're mine, the more lives will be spared." The demon's threat was playful, but it still made his partner shudder.

Dipper turned his attention back to his pie."Not yet." He said quickly, knowing the man was staring. He could picture his smile, too big for his own face, wide eye and dark skin. His features sharp, but alluring all the same.

"You have some loud thoughts there, Pine Tree.~" Will hummed happily, and the sound of a fork on an empty plate made his ears ring. "Well, I'm done. Delicious, as usual!"

Dipper looked up to see Lazy Susan, and he fumbled in his seat for his wallet.

"I got it, kiddo." The demon insisted, fanning himself with a twenty-dollar bill. "That's for all of us, Suzy." He held it out to her waiting hands, and they were thanked with a smile.

"Thanks, Bill!" Mabel sang, eager to get home. "Also- Suzy?"

The man shrugged casually. "It has a nice ring to it. I altered her memories so it's a normal thing."

The girl's smile faded. "Mhm."

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

Stan was there an hour after their return.

"Kids!" He greeted, welcoming them with a hug. "I missed you little Gremlins." He looked up from their embrace to see Will, twirling his cane as casually as possible.

"Hey... _Stanford_. Am- Am I saying that right?" An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"Who, may I ask, is he? And why is he in our house?" Dipper scratched the back of his neck, knowing what their plan was.

"He... He's my..." The demon glanced at him with an encouraging smile. "He's kinda my boyfriend." His face went a deep red, and his grunkle just stared.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" He asked, expression blank. "And why does he look so familiar?"

Dipper's heart was beating so hard it felt as if it would jump right out of his chest. "Because he should. Six years ago, he slipped something in our drinks- Something he didn't know would do what it did. It's a complicated story when it comes to why we haven't heard from him in all this time, but trust me when I say he meant no harm." One of Will's hands had snaked it's way into his own, sweat seeping through the glove. As ironic as it was, it was almost comforting to know the demon was just as nervous as he.

"Who is he then? Unlike you, I find this situation pretty hard to believe. I won't freak out- This is your life. However, I need a good explanation on exactly what he's up to or I'll be forced to kick him out." Stan was oddly calm, as his words entailed, but a suspicious look in his eyes said otehrwise.

Will sighed loudly. "Oh, boy, . It's been one hell of a ride, these past few years!" He laughed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly. They hadn't come up with much of a backstory. "After the memory incident, I was framed and sent away to jail- Met Gideon, by the way. Someone told me you had a little feud with him a while back."

"_Little?_"

"Okay, a BIG one. Anywho, I was finally bailed out. Came back to see my little Pine-" He faked a cough. "I mean, Dipper. Came back to see Dip, and had to spend a little bit of time catching up. I feel horrible for erasing those memories, and for that I'm eternally sorry." Dipper smirked, knowing the demon meant that literally.

The senior groaned, rubbing his forehead in thought. "Fine, you can hang around here." Before WIll could celebrate, his arm was grabbed roughly. "But I swear, if you ever do anything to hurt Dipper, physically _or _emotionally, I'll-"

He was cut off when Mabel kicked him in the skin. She cleared her throat, ignoring the dirty look she received. "What Stan was trying to say is that you're good! But seriously, hurt him and I'll tear you limb from limb." Her smile darkened as she ominously walked out of the room.

Before they could speak, she popped her head back inside. "Whoa, that was pretty epic, am I right? Huh? Huh? B- _Will _gets me!" She laughed, leaving the three men alone again.

"Well that happened." Stan announced, leaving the room with her.

"We did it." Dipper smiled, pulling the demon into a hug. "_We did it._"

The taller man laughed, burying his face in the others hair. "I love you." He said awkwardly, his voice shaky and strained. "In case you forgot that too."

Dipper just sighed, heart fluttering. "That's sweet, but your hair's still more golden than your heart."

"I'm a literal demon, what did you expect?"

"Nothing different." Silence returned, peaceful and soothing. "Will?"

"Yeah, Pine Tree?" The demon refused to end their embrace.

"I love you too." There was a pause.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to throw in that hug scene.<strong>

**And that 'ily' scene.**

**Had to.**

**Anywho, thanks again for reading!**

**Please let me know any critisicm and/or comments you may have. :3**

**-Fly**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologize

**OH MY GOD.**

**I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING. THIS IS HAPPENING.**

**So, I present...**

**FLUFF AND DEPRESSION!**

**If you don't like this chapter, don't bother reading the rest of this fic.**

**I mean, it'll usually be less fluffy, but depression is going to be relentless.**

**Enjoy!~ XD**

**-Fly**

* * *

><p>A week had passed. Within that time, Will had hired a painting company to re-paint the shop. Dipper was secretly relieved, as the maroon-stained roof was unsettling in an unexplainable way. It resembled things he didn't dare accuse his boyfriend of, as he knew it wouldn't end well. Stan offered him a job at the shack until the job was done, and he gratefully accepted.<p>

Will seemed to fit right in, taking control of the tours. Stan was getting too old to do them anyway, and instead stayed inside to work 'customer support'.

Said job consisted of convincing customers their merchandise wasn't broken, but a RARE MODEL!

...That was it. Other than that, he was free.

Dipper was slightly disappointed at the lack of contact they'd have throughout the day, as he worked the register. Mabel's optimism aided her in becoming the perfect general helper, running around and making a huge deal out of any attraction. She'd worship a tee-shirt to get someone to buy it, or freak out because 'IS THAT STILL IN STOCK!?'

Either way, the jobs available to them were pretty repetitive. Will constantly had stories to tell, but five days a week the twins couldn't think of anything to say.

Nights were the best part of their day- Mabel would usually do something with Waddles or her friends, and Dipper would finally have time alone with his boyfriend.

It was even better when they actually fell asleep. As soon as his eyes shut, he was pulled into a fantasy world that Will had been working on with every dream. It was like a second life there, as they could do anything they desired. He almost felt bad that Mabel couldn't join them.

Will was always chipper, from morning 'till night. He'd always wake the man up with a toothy grin, a kiss on the cheek and the wave of a hand that announced a work day. Soon after, Dipper would force himself out of bed and into his clothes.

Work all day, from nine to five.

Listen with Mabel to Will's exciting tourist stories.

Cuddle, talk, sleep.

Repeat.

Days dragged on, and soon enough not even nights with Will were at all exciting. He'd come to Gravity Falls in search of conspiracy, and instead he spent his time living other people's lives- Stan's work, Mabel's love.

The demon noticed it too- It showed in his every step, every fake smile and every tired kiss. He searched for the sparkle in the man's eyes, but it seemed to be lost forever. What had he done differently so many years ago?

Mystery came to mind- It all came too easily. The wonders of the world were what made him tick- He was hungry for the unknown. he wanted to make a name for himself, leave his mark before...

Will tried not to think about death. He knew every breath the boy took was literally killing him, and one day their crazed game of charades would come to an end.

And that thought killed him as much as any amount of breaths Dipper took.

Despite his new view on life itself, the demon decided what his boyfriend needed most was what made him happy. The constant stressful vibe he had wasn't going to benefit anyone, so it had to be fixed.

He planned a monster attack- It would all be staged, from the screams for help to the creature itself. He's just bribe a supernatural demon into helping him- And if that didn't work, he'd trick them. Simple as that.

It was a Monday, and the man didn't have any dreams. "Will..." He groaned, prying his eyes open. "Will?" He was there, of course, just not beside him. Instead, he hung above him in demon form, just out of sight. "Of course." He rolled his eyes drearily, rolling out of bed. "Had to be today you disappeared."

Though it pained him, the demon stayed away. He knew the man would be happy in the end, so he pushed through the momentary sadness.

After all, the monster he created would be beatable enough.

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

"Where were you?" Dipper asked, a pained expression on his face. His lip trembled and hands fidgeted with his shirt. "Why did you leave?"

Will had reappeared at lunch, explaining he'd snuck away for a bit to share a bite to eat. Of course, the man was furious. The demon knew he'd be, but it still hurt to see him like this. Tears threatened to spill, but he held them back just long enough to spit out an apology. "I'm sorry, Dip. It's- Look, I have to go." He walked out of the room quickly, all sorts of emotions bouncing around in his head.

How could he make him feel like that? How could he manipulate him so easily?

Dipper didn't feel much better. If anything, the whole apology just made him feel worse. Will was a fucking _demon_- he had to have better things to do than give some random guy good dreams every night.

The part that hurt the most was that he_ wasn't_ some random guy. He was his _boyfriend_.

His train of thought crashed when a sudden animalistic scream shot into the shack. It was high and distorted, and ended in a growl. He ran over to the door, but when he threw it open he wished he'd just stayed inside.

A creature the size of a double-decker bus stood there, eyes bloodshot and gleaming gold. It bore a scowl on his furry face, sharp teeth stained like a teabag. Claws jutted out from his fuzzy hands, menacing and dangerously sharp. The whole sight was just a horrifying mess- Dipper hadn't seen anything like it in the journal.

"WILL!" He yelled half-heartedly, face paling as the creature stalked towards him. Every part of him screamed to run, and yet his legs just didn't have the strength to do anything more than hold him up. "WILL?" He said again, panicking.

The demon hovered above him expectantly. He'd move, right? This wasn't the Dipper he once knew, bold and daring- This was a new, changed man, one that would rather study what is given to him than face the true dangers he seemingly craved.

And yet, despite his confidence, the man just seemed to wait. He waited for the demon who wouldn't come to his rescue, who wouldn't rush to his aid. Realization hit him like a hammer, and it showed in his whole body. He knew Will wasn't going to help, and he had to do what he could.

Will was proud of him- watching him reach into his vest and pull out his dust old journal, expertly flipping through the pages. It was much too bright out to use his mini blacklight, but he didn't dare dwell on it. Time was precious, the monster still creeping closer with every beat of the man's frantic heart.

And there was no page of information. Nothing explained what the beast was, let alone what it's weaknesses were. The hope seemed to drain from him as he flipped to a bookmarked page- Bill Cipher's. His eyes rolled across the handwriting, looking for any means of communication or summoning.

And the beast was a mere foot away. Will finally gave in, letting himself fall as his human form materialized. By the time he hit the ground, he'd migrated back into it, and stared the creature down with a menacing look. "W-Will?" Dipper was beyond shocked, but didn't have time to question him about his coming. "What is it?"

The demon grinned at him over his shoulder, and with a wink the monster ran off. "No need to worry, my dear- Just a shadow." He waved as the creature bounded through the woods, fading into the darkness of the tree-cast shadows.

"H-how did you get here so fast? And why did you fall out of the sky?" Truly dumbfounded, at least for a moment. His face twisted from shock to a blank glare. "Were you there the whole time? Were you WATCHING ME?" His voice rose in both volume and pitch, cracking at the unfamiliar notes he hit.

Will tried to look confident when he answered, but deep down he worried if the man's response would be what he imagined. "Ah, yes, actually. I thought you wanted some adventure, so..." He gave up on the cocky stance, hand trailing up to play with his tie. "I may or may not have made a deal to show you a good time. And NO, not in the perverted way you're about to ask me about." He laughed shakily, and held out his hand. "Sorry?"

Dipper was beyond devastated. he shook his head in denial. "No, no, Will... Will wouldn't do that. No, he'd break us out of the shack, and he'd show me something real. He'd walk with me, not watch me walk alone." With that, he retreated back into the shack, slamming the door in his wake.

The demon tried to shrug it off, consider plan B- But to no avail. He'd broken the things that kept Dipper in love, and that was worth worrying about. It was true, before he'd been much more of an equal to him, despite the age difference. Now, however, he felt as if the world was after his Pine Tree, and with no good intentions.

It was now that he came to his senses, noticed the error of his ways. Though he'd been helpless against the monster, it was an unfair battle. Without any backup from the journal, he would've been fighting blindly. Even then, Will had caused the problem, so there was no blaming the man there either.

Dipper was a strong, brave soul, and the demon had done nothing but deny it or make fun of his confidence. He'd even went as far as to call it false, once, something he'd never live down. the sadness in his eyes, hidden behind a forced smile.

Kisses used to drown out the tears, like drugs to a fatal disease. Slowing the effects, but never fully stopping. He wasn't a doctor, he never gave him the cure- No, he _was_ the cure, and he _was _the infection. Although he had the power to bury the man's depression, he instead intensified it's effects.

And those effects were drastic, tearing Dipper apart. He had nothing to hold him together but the glue of his own lies, which were barely comforting themselves.

Will was crushed, though he knew he had no right to be. He'd brought these feelings upon himself, and he'd deal with the punishment obediently. There was one last thing he had to do, though, in desperate attempts to save both himself and his partner.

He was going to talk the shit out of him, and the man was going to hate him for it. hell, he'd probably walk out of that shack with scars, but he needed to leave on a better note. Even if Dipper stopped loving him, he never would return that. No matter how many times he'd considered backing out of the man's life entirely...

After six years...

Six, long, painful years of self-discovery and heartbreak...

He'd still given in.

He didn't seem too nervous for his pride- any demon that asked about it would be answered with the truth.

He was desperate, and that was no secret.

Falling in love with a mortal, a BOY at that... Yes, it definitely took down his ego a notch.

Now wasn't the time to think about himself, though- He needed to pull himself together, put on a smile. Needed to show that he could change, that he could be who he once was.

Dipper wasn't in the gift shop- the poor guy must've run up to his room. The demon mentally slapped himself for thinking about him in such a way even after he'd come to his senses. The man he loved wasn't weak, or scared, or lonely. Even now, in his time of darkness, he stood up to the person he feared most- Which was, ironically, the one he seemed to love so dearly.

With a deep breath, Will continued to the stairs. Each step was met by the creak of wood on wood, as the staircase was very old and poorly built. It felt as if it would cave in at any moment, fate forbidding him from ever apologizing.

Fortunately, he made it to the top unscathed. By the sounds of the angry sobbing, however, he doubted his safety would be ensured for much longer. Every movement was fluent, hand swiftly knocking on the bedroom door before it burst open. he knew that if he waited for a response he'd get either no response or a harsh insult, so he didn't bother.

Dipper was a mess- Oh, and a _hot _one at that. His hands were threaded through dishevelled hazel hair, faced away from the demon. He seemed to be staring out the window, obviously deep in thought. The blankets on the bed he sat on were tossed about, and most pillows had fallen to the floor. When he turned around, his expression was distressed and unreadable. His mouth opened, but all that came out was a whisper too quiet for the other to hear.

Tears stained his orange tee, along with the smeared marks or what seemed to be snot. He'd been crying, that was evident- But crying seemed to be an understatement. No, calling it such a thing would be almost rude, dismissive. He was heartbroken, and Will silently prayed he could pull through as a cure in the end.

If that was what he had to be, medicine for his own sickness, than he was going to push aside his pride and be it- Whatever he'd done to the man seemed to be killing him faster than he could ever have imagined.

"Dipper..." Was all he could manage, though he longed to say so much more. He wanted to apologize for the whole week, the ignorance he'd shown, the teasing he'd relentlessly carried out, the misinterpretations of his motives. And yet, he couldn't seem to form words. Heck, even if he could, he wouldn't be able to_ find_ them.

_Oh, well. _He thought to himself, desperate to see the man smile again._ Actions are louder than words, after all._

Cautiously, he strode toward the other, not wanting to scare or anger him. He tried to smile, but it was hard enough to not break down at the sight of Dipper in the state he was in. When he reached the bed, the man didn't move. It seemed friendly enough, not edging away or screaming-

Yep. Let's face the music, a demon's definition of 'friendly' is far different than our own.

Then again, that's pretty expected- 'demon' and 'friendly' are hardly ever used in the same sentence.

With a steady hand, he hoisted himself up onto the mattress. The bed shook slightly, but the man still sat perfectly still. He was either broken beyond repair, or waiting to strike. Neither would stop the demon from what he was about to do, though.

Impossibly, Dipper's mouth seemed to curve slightly. The hint of a smile drew Will closer like bait, and it vanished as soon as he sat beside him. "Go." He ordered, but his boyfriend just shook his head sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, hastily wrapping his arms around the man. He felt him struggling against his chest, but didn't dream of letting go. "I'm not going anywhere." he echoed, softer now. His forehead rested lovingly on the side of his head as he continued to repeat that same sentence, over and over. His mind was too clouded to say much else, and Dipper seemed to be calming down.

He finally stopped the chanting when the man rested comfortably in his arms, giving in to the embrace he needed so much. They were quiet, the only sounds being those of the whistling wind out the open window.

That is, until Will gently fell backwards, taking his partner down with him. Dipper let out a hushed squeak of surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead, he gave up resistance and nuzzled into the crook of Will's neck. The demon hummed in approval, letting himself forget what he wanted to say and instead just enjoy the moment.

When the man placed a kiss on his neck, it sent shivers down his spine. It tickled in the best way, and the sensation doubled when another one was pressed to his chin. His eyes fluttered shut and he let the other continue, but just as he relaxed the man stopped.

"I'm not forgiving you, Bill." The demon would've shrugged it off, but the mention of his nickname set his face on fire. He muffled any hurtful words he felt in his throat with the lips of the mortal, trying to push them back. He wanted forgiveness, he wanted to be loved again.

He wanted- no, NEEDED him. To know that he wasn't alone, that someone, even if only one, lonely soul loved him-

When had he become so desperate for attention from a race of meat bags? When had he become the mushy, romantic soul he was now?

Dipper was a pawn in his game- A mere piece of the puzzle that was his plan.

...So why was he having such a hard time with all these emotions?

It took a while, but Dipper kissed back, betraying any last shards of dignity he had left. Hands travelled away from around him and down his face, up to his hair to play with the mess that covered his birthmark. The man loved every touch, every little thing Will was doing- He couldn't help himself.

After all, it was human nature to love.

To forgive, and to give in.

To forget everything one once knew in order to maintain that feeble feeling of happiness.

And Will radiated all three.

* * *

><p><strong>And so I leave you with the tip of my hat, and a shout of "Happy Holidays!"<strong>

**No matter what you celebrate, if anything at all, have a wonderful winter and a fabulous new year.**

**See you all next time! ;D (Don't worry, I'll update more often now that I'm regulating drabbles!)**

**-Fly :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Shack Goes Down

**Shit goes down.**

**Er, Shack goes down.**

**Either way, I apologize for the lack of updates! I've been working on overall plot kinks.**

**...This means that this chapter will set the stage.**

**Last chappie was kinda a filler...**

**This one establishes a lot, like way too much in fact. I shoud've made it longer, but I have a ton of homework.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Fly**

* * *

><p>He woke up to a fire alarm.<p>

His eyes snapped open with fear, and he desperately tried to pull himself up. Will was sprawled out on the bed, one arm around him and one leg thrown over his waist. "WILL!" He squealed, pushing the demon off and scrambling to a sitting position. "GODDAMNIT WILLIAM, FIRE!"

The demon bolted up, peaceful smile of his sleep fading as he processed the warning. "Oh, _great_." He grumbled sarcastically, wrapping his arms around the man and hoisting him up. He rested the figure on his shoulder, ignoring the quiet protests and carrying him out of the bedroom.

There was dark smoke wafting up from the staircase, and the smell hit him like a smack to the face. He doubled over, gasping for oxygen he wished he still didn't need. Dipper buried his face into the man's back, unsure how to feel. "A-are you okay?"

There was a long, horrifying moment of silence before he was answered. "Yeah. Hold your breath, close your eyes and don't you dare even talk until I get you out." It was a long answer considering the condition of the demon's lungs, but it managed to calm the other down substantially.

He tried to hunch over, to get the cleaner air lower to the ground but he knew that would only be using his back as a shield- And therefore putting Dipper in danger. Sure, he'd probably be better off passed out but the smoke seemed thick enough to cause major damage.

So with long, hasty, strides he stumbled down the staircase. His hand slid down the railing, and for a moment he lost his balance in the heat **(Pun very much intended!)** of the moment. His feet slipped out from beneath him as his breath caught, and he felt the grip on his back tighten. They rolled to the bottom of the stairs, arms full of splinters and bruises already staining their skin.

Will wanted to apologize, but it felt as if his lungs had been stuffed with pillows. He could hardly breathe, and every step towards the heaven-like arch of the doorway was one closer to his own fainting.

He lurched towards the gift shop door, fiddling with the knob and throwing it open. He fell onto his chest, coughing and sputtering in the sudden change of air quality. The weight of the man on his back was almost crushing, his stomach churning as it was removed. He saw Dipper leaning over, face pale as he asked multiple questions but right now all he could do was tune out and try to recover.

Dipper watched with wide eyes as the demon fell unconscious. (Or returned to the dreamscape to recover, he didn't care in the moment)

He open his mouth to call for Mabel an Stan but all that came out was an inaudible fell to the ground, knees giving out and arms flying to ease himself down. He was far too weak to stand, and right now the only thing on his mind was _who started that fire?_

But Stan never appeared around the corner, explaining they had escaped through the other door.

Mabel never showed up with Waddles, calling the ambulance and holding his hand.

Nobody came for the longest time.

_And when the rain started to fall, his eyes slid shut._

**-=[TIME SKIP]=-**

He woke up in the same spot he was before, but now with his head cradled in someone's lap. He recognized the person as Will, who shot him a calm smile before letting his eyes dance elsewhere. "Sorry 'bout that, kid. Had to recharge." He grumbled, hand venturing to hold Dipper's own. "We should move."

Dipper obliged quickly, rising to his feet. His ankles shook and for a moment he considered falling back down, but the demon was already by his side holding him up. The events of earlier poured into his memory, sparkling hundreds of questions. He spoke the first that came to mind- "Where's Mabel, and Stan?" Followed by- "Is Waddles okay?"

Will responded with a sigh, and the somber shake of a head. "I mean, I don't really smell any bacon..." There was a hollow chuckle as they turned to look at the shack. The heavy rain from earlier was enough to put out the flames, but the cabin was no longer standing. It resembled a haunted house, broken and creaking with floorboards occasionally falling. He saw the sofa from the living room, singed to the point where he barely recognized it. "We have to leave, now."

The weak man turned to face his partner, jaw wide with panic. "Why did this happen?" He asked quietly, not expecting an answer. He let the demon drag him away from the wreckage, harsh but with startling purpose. He knew something, possible even why the fire had started. It'd be better to just follow him without arguing.

"You don't remember the hospital, do you?" The demon's voice was raspy, afraid of what the answer may be.

Dipper tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better look at Will's face. "No?"

Their pace quickened as the mortal went through his memories. He'd gone there after the sock opera, but he had a feeling that wasn't what Will had meant. The demon was almost running now, far from the shack and into the forest. "I'll explain in a minute, promise. Just_ please_, pick up your feet and work with me."

The man did so with a grunt, now moving alongside the demon. He was tired, terribly so, but there was something big going on just out of sight and he'd soon know.

Hopefully he'd be able to sleep after knowing- The tragedy Will's face foreshadowed was burned into his mind, an expression he'd never forget. He could only hope that Mabel was safe.

He tripped over a tree root, grabbing onto the taller man's coat as he fell. The pull forced the demon down with him, and fear struck him in the heart. "Sorry!" He cringed to himself, hoping they could at least take a break. His legs ached from the sprinting and suddenly the forest floor was comfy as ever.

A gloved fingers ran down his arm, searching blindly for his hand. He took it graciously, intertwining their fingers and taking a deep breath. Will helped him to sit up, and together the leaned against a tree. Blood ran down the side of the man's face, staining his porcelain complexion. "Well, one day you were in a hospital- Don't ask why. I came in to visit, and this guy was already there. He pulled out a gun and shot you in the arm before I could bat an eye.

"I..._ got rid of him_. You needn't worry about seeing that guy, but his purpose lives on." The demon swallowed nervously, gauging the mortal's reaction. Dipper was biting his lips together to hide his fear, not wanting to show weakness. So instead he nodded, as that was the most reassuring thing he could do in his state. "You're not like most people, Pine Tree." The demon finished, squeezing the hand he held. He couldn't bring himself to share any more.

Dipper's head was buzzing with confusion, desperate for answers and hungry for mystery. He wanted to ask who the guy was, what he was doing and why he wasn't normal. He wanted to know what he even meant by normal, as the definition seemed distorted and blurred. For a demon, he could only imagine how strange 'normal' would be.

Kinda defeats the purpose of the definition, _normal_.

"See? Name one person who overthinks every little thing. I mean it." Will said with a light laugh, almost smiling. "You've got magic in that blood, but it all goes to your brain. Stuck in your measly human body, it builds up- You have no outlet. Heck, if you weren't confined by the barriers of your body I bet you'd be even more powerful than I!" The demon broke into a toothy grin, ear-to-ear and comforting (despite it's dangerous gleam).

But the mortal wasn't distracted, not one bit. His attention was now fully focused on his family, worried horribly for their state of body (and mind). They weren't dead, were they? Surely, they were alive! They HAD to be alive...

Will cut his thoughts short with a sharp nudge. "Loud thoughts, kid. I'm getting to that." The eerie quiet that followed wasn't at all calming, and Dipper felt himself growing angry at the demon's cryptic comments. He deserved to know these things, and if Will was going to hold back answers than he could-

_"They're alive, but they'll soon wish they weren't."_

**-=[0]=-**

Mabel screamed into the fabric covering her face. It was bound tightly around her head, limiting breathing, robbing her of her sight and muffling her hearing. Her hands were tied behind her back, and the rope burned her frail skin with every little move. Only her legs were free to use, but every time she took a step she'd be shoved in another direction.

She could hear a faint squealing, and she relaxed slightly at the fact that Waddles was okay. Sure, he seemed to be captured too but at least he wasn't dead.

The thoughts of death clouded her mind as she remembered Stan, his face when they saw the fire and his confusion when they were kidnapped.

And the gun shot, ringing loud and clear.

**-=[0]=-**

They had made their way into town, Dipper silent as the wind. He leaned onto the man beside him, holding back tears. He found himself wishing he'd never asked about the fire.

Will shot him wary glances the whole way. They had only just made it back to his shop when Dipper broke down, sobbing and shaking violently. The demon tried to reassure him, to tell him he'd fix everything, but despite the comfort he saw the never ending worry in his eyes. His other half, as he'd called her, was in danger and there was nothing he could do.

But you could, Will wanted to say, but held it back. He would deal with this alone, without putting another one of his saplings in harm's way. So he did what he could, tending to the broken man's needs and acting as nice as possible. It was hard, considering the stressful circumstances- Dipper may have been missing his family but Will wasn't exactly keen on them being abducted either.

When night finally rolled around, he let the man have another dreamless night. His mind needed rest- he could practically_ feel_ the exhaustion in his brain.

And although the calm snoring from the man was better than the crying, he knew the sadness that would return at the crack of dawn.

He knew why the twins' DNA was so precious, which was why he even kept an eye on them. Sure, he'd developed..._ Feelings_ for the boy but in the beginning it was all for personal gain. Selfish? Yeah, but he was a demon, after all.

He couldn't help going over his regrets. He'd spent so much time messing with the kid's head he'd wasted his chance to warn him, to protect him. If he hadn't been so caught up in raw emotion he may have been able to educate him... Prepare him for the forces he now had to face.

And Shooting Star. The girl that once held such wonder in her eyes was now captured, hidden from even _his_ sight. This society knew who they were up against.

He knew what saving her might mean, and he knew what he'd have to do to ensure the twins' safety. That was all fine with him, as long as it wasn't all for nothing. They'd have to work together, and he'd have to watch them both go through so much...

He shook the thoughts from his head, instead focusing on Dipper's steady breathing.

There was no way he'd lose them too.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm so sorry that this had so much.<strong>

**I promised i'd fill in the blanks from part 1 but THIS IS A LOT.**

**I don't plan on making this very fluffy, but we'll see. I'm kinda going with the flow here.**

**Hopefully this isn't TOO confusing?**

**I'll post the next chapter in 3-7 days!**

**-Fly :3**


End file.
